1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to methods and apparatus for providing fluidic connections. More specifically the present invention is related to methods and apparatus for pneumatic connectors for use in external pneumatic compression devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
External pneumatic compression devices (hereinafter, "EPC devices") apply compression to the limbs of patients suffering from impaired circulation. This impairment may be due to problems with the venous, arterial, lymphatic, or capillary components of the circulatory system, or from a combination of those components.
An important use of EPC devices is for the prevention of blood clots in the legs of patients. Blood clots in the legs can break loose, or "embolize," and block arterial supply to the lungs. If the blood clot blocks the main pulmonary artery leading from the heart to the lungs or if there are many clots, the condition is life-threatening. The EPC devices apply compression to the legs to disgorge stagnant blood and thus help to prevent the formation of blood clots. Cuffs are typically utilized to attach bladders to the patient's leg, and compression is applied by filling the bladders with fluid (typically air).
EPC devices typically have a controller unit that generates the pressurized fluid with a timing system that determines the filling and emptying cycles of the bladders. The controllers usually are powered by an electrical power main but may alternatively be powered by electrical batteries or compressed gas sources. Flexible fluid conduits such as hoses or tubing are used to connect the controller to the bladders. Pneumatic connections using the tubing are typically made between the tubing and the controller and between the tubing and the bladders.
Often the cuffs of the EPC devices have multiple bladders, such as one for each leg, or multiple bladders on a given leg. Certain conventional EPC devices apply pressure in a sequential or progressive manner whereby the most distal bladder attached to a patient's leg is inflated followed by the closest proximal bladder, and so on along the leg, proximally. When multiple bladders are used such as described above, it is important to ensure that the proper bladder is addressed by the controller to create the intended time variant pressure pattern along the limb. Improper connections of the tubing connecting each bladder to the controller will cause incorrect progressive or sequential compression along the limb. Thus, it is important that the connections not be confused.
EPC devices are used in hospitals and nursing homes wherein a variety of personnel including trained health care professionals are responsible for operating the device. However, for the convenience of the patient, EPC devices may also be utilized in the patient's home wherein the patient or the patient's family members may be responsible for operating the device. In turn, these inexperienced users may confuse the precise connections required for sequential or progressive compression along the limb. In turn, the convenience of home use may not impart beneficial therapy to the patient. In fact, with improper treatment, the patient may be in danger of experiencing the very serious problems associated with impaired circulation that the device was meant to prevent.
Further, once connected, conventional connectors can be difficult to disconnect. Although this secures the connections during use of the device, in the event of an emergency the connectors may fail to disconnect causing injury to the patient.